raison ou sentiment
by lillysatine
Summary: John doit faire un choix.Slash JohnRodney


Auteur : Satine

Série : Stargate Atlantis

Genre : slash (John/ Rodney)

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages de la série et qui est cité dans cette fic ne m'appartient. Le reste si.

Résumé : John doit faire un choix.

Notes :

-Cette fiction est une death fic. Si cela vous gêne, ne lisez pas.

-Une petite fic sur une idée que j'ai eue un matin. C'est court mais je le voulais comme ça.

_**RAISON OU SENTIMENT**_

Alors qu'ils étaient encerclés et sous la menace de ce qui paraissait être des armes à feu d'un ancien temps, John se demanda comment lui et Atlantis avaient pu être aussi aveugles aux véritables attentions des habitants de M7G-235.

Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé.

Les habitants de cette planète étaient amicaux et très désireux de faire commerce avec de nouveaux partenaires.

Ce n'était qu'à la deuxième visite que tout s'était gâté.

Avides, les habitants avaient demandé plus et devant le refus de John, les avaient pris en otages en leur prenant leurs armes.

Voilà pourquoi lui, Rodney, Ronon et Teyla étaient actuellement à la merci de ces barbares comme Rodney les avait tout de suite appelés quand le peuple de M7G-235 avait montré son vrai visage.

Le chef, Langna, un barbare aux longs cheveux noirs particulièrement hideux du fait de son visage défiguré et qui n'avait pas dû se laver depuis très longtemps au vu de l'odeur, s'approcha.

-Je le répète une dernière fois. Nous voulons des armes comme celles que vous possédez ainsi que plus de matériel médical.

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, répondit John d'une voix excédée, c'est hors de question. Jamais notre dirigeant n'acceptera de vous fournir des armes. Et pour le matériel médical, vous n'aurez pas plus que ce que nous vous avons déjà donné en contrepartie de vos récoltes. Alors laissez-nous partir.

Langna eut un sourire mauvais et s'approchant de Rodney, il l'attira hors du cercle sous les glapissements de peur de ce dernier.

John, Teyla et Ronon voulurent intervenir, mais ils furent refoulés par les habitants qui brandirent leurs armes.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de lui ? cria John en essayant de maîtriser sa peur de voir son amant lui être enlevé.

Langna se retourna et pointant son arme sur la tempe de Rodney, il parla très distinctement.

-Puisque votre leader n'acceptera pas nos conditions, je veux aller lui parler moi-même. Je veux donc que vous me fournissiez le moyen d'accéder à votre monde par l'anneau sacré. Si vous refusez, je le tue. Et pour éviter toute ruse de votre part, il viendra avec moi.

Il termina en pressant un peu plus le canon de son arme contre la tempe de Rodney qui blêmit davantage.

John poussa un cri étranglé lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il allait devoir faire.

Au départ, il avait pensé composer le code d'Atlantis sans donner son code d'identification et de ce fait, le bouclier n'aurait pas été levé. Par conséquent, Langna serait mort lorsqu'il aurait traversé la porte des étoiles.

Malheureusement, puisque Rodney serait avec ce dernier, il ne pouvait plus se permettre cette solution.

Il avait donc un choix à faire et ce dernier se résumaità deux possibilités.

Soit il donnait les codes d'identification, mais c'était abandonner la cité aux mains de ces barbares et Dieu seul sait les dégâts qu'ils pourraient en faire. Il frissonna en repensant aux Genii.

Soit il ne lui livrait pas les codes, mais c'était exposer alors Rodney à une mort certaine.

En un instant, des milliers d'images lui traversèrent la tête.

La première fois qu'il avait posé le pied sur Atlantis et la première fois que celle-ci s'était illuminée pour lui.

Ses diverses explorations dans la cité des Anciens qui lui avaient fait jurer de toujours la protéger contre ceux qui voudraient s'en emparer.

Les habitants d'Atlantis qu'il affectionnait comme s'il s'agissait de sa propre famille.

Elizabeth avec qui il aimait discuter sur les balcons et qu'il considérait comme une amie sincère.

Teyla et Ronon, ses deux compagnons d'armes qu'il respectait plus que quiconque.

Carson, le bon docteur, toujours prêt à aider son prochain.

Et puis, il y avait Rodney.

L'arrogant scientifique avec un ego démesuré qui sans que John s'en rende compte avait su percer ses défenses et s'était frayé un chemin jusqu'à son cœur pour ne plus jamais le quitter.

La première fois qu'il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments, la première peur qu'il avait eue quand il avait décidé de lui avouer ses derniers, peur encore plus énorme que celle que lui inspiraient les Wraith et la première joie quand le docteur avait réciprocité ses émotions.

Leur premier baiser et leur première fois pendant laquelle ils furent tous les deux si maladroits dans leurs tentatives de caresses parce que c'était la première fois qu'ils touchaient une personne avec amour.

Leur véritable première fois remplie de tellement d'émotion et de sincérité qui, même si cela fait cliché de le dire, leur donna l'impression d'avoir trouvé le dernier petit morceau manquant pour que leur vie soit parfaite et surtout complète.

Leur première dispute sérieuse et leur première réconciliation sous les draps qui avait fait dire à Rodney qu'ils devraient se disputer tous les deux plus souvent.

Toutes les images se bousculaient dans la tête de John et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas choisir.

Vivre sans Atlantis ou sans Rodney serait trop difficile.

Mais il devait pourtant se décider.

Son cœur hurlait Rodney, sa raison criait Atlantis.

Alors raison ou sentiment ?

Une vie ou des milliers ?

L'homme qu'il aimait ou ses amis ?

Son âme sœur ou sa famille ?

En un instant, tout fut clair dans sa tête.

Son cœur se serra devant le choix.

Il prononça alors un seul mot.

-Non.

Rodney, qui avait pâli en entendant les paroles de Langna, eut un sourire triste en entendant le refus de John mais dans ses yeux, ce dernier put y lire qu'il comprenait et acceptait sa décision.

Le scientifique murmura un je t'aime et son corps tomba après que Langna tira.

John vécut la suite des événements dans un brouillard.

Il ne vit pas le major Lorne et ses hommes arriver et le peuple se rendre.

Non, depuis que Rodney était tombé, il était comme devenu sourd à tout ce qui l'entourait.

Teyla et Ronon l'emmenèrent doucement vers un Jumper tandis que Lorne s'occupait de rapatrier le corps de Rodney sur Atlantis.

Elizabeth et Carson furent dévastés par la nouvelle ainsi que beaucoup de monde. Rodney aurait été étonné de constater à quel point il était apprécié sur Atlantis.

Il fut enterré sur le continent.

John n'assista pas aux funérailles.

Il était perdu dans sa douleur d'avoir perdu l'homme qu'il aimait.

Et il se sentait coupable même si Kate lui avait expliqué que ce n'était pas sa faute et qu'il avait agi pour sauver la vie des habitants d'Atlantis.

Oui, il n'avait fait que son devoir mais que c'était amer.

En sauvant Atlantis, il avait perdu l'homme qu'il aimait.

Son cœur était mort et il savait que jamais il ne reviendrait à la vie.

Jamais il n'aimerait à nouveau et jamais plus il ne serait complet.

Il se sentait comme dépossédé de ce qui le caractérisait, comme si une part essentielle de lui-même venait de lui être arraché.

Il étouffa un sanglot en regardant l'eau sous ses pieds du balcon où il se trouvait.

Ce balcon où lui et Rodney venaient souvent pour se retrouver seuls et où blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils faisaient de tendres projets d'avenir.

C'était fini tout ça.

Il sentit les larmes amères couler sur ses joues.

A ses pieds, la mer était déchaînée, comme si elle partageait les tumultes de son cœur.

-Oh Rodney…

John se sentait vide.

Il regarda avec détachement son arme.

Jamais il ne pourrait continuer sans Rodney. Jamais.

Il n'existait que par et pour le scientifique.

Sans lui, sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens, plus aucun but.

Comment continuer quand on a perdu sa meilleure moitié ?

Kate lui avait expliqué que sa douleur partirait avec le temps mais il en doutait.

Jamais il ne pourrait survivre sans Rodney, rien que d'y penser il avait l'impression d'étouffer et sa douleur lui semblait être un précipice sans fond dont jamais il ne pourrait revenir.

Il leva l'arme et la mit sur sa tempe.

-Je suis désolé mais je ne suis pas si fort. Pardon de vous décevoir, mais c'est trop dur d'imaginer un monde où il n'est pas et je ne veux même pas essayer. Lorne saura me remplacer. Rodney attends-moi, j'arrive…

Il sourit et eut la vision d'un homme aux yeux bleus lui tendant la main.

-Je t'aime.

Il tira.

Et Atlantis pleura.


End file.
